Daddy's Little Girl
by Hi14 x
Summary: Hello I had to create a new account and re upload the final chapter is now closed, No longer a oneshot. While Ally is upset about her dad's death Austin comforts her, All Night. That night they did somthing and now they have to deal with the consequences. first chapter is kinda sad. aussly
1. Singing and Sleeping

Daddy's little girl

AN: this is my first fanfic so please be nice, In this story imagine Ally's dad is dead and she lives with her mom. So when in some episodes Ally's dad is in it imagine it's her mom.

Anyway on with the story:

Ally's POV

"C'mon Ally we haven't had a new song out for ages." Austin whined like a five year old boy, We were sitting up in the practise room, I've been really busy lately, so I haven't had time to write a new song.

"Austin I told you it's gonna take a while, it's just a certain time of the year that i just... ya know what it doesn't matter, but the songs not gonna be done for another couple of weeks." I replied

"WEEKS?" I nodded "Wait haven't you got some songs in your book that you've wrote in the past?"

"Well yeah but.."

"Good then we can use one of them," He suddenly bowed his head and said in a serious voice "Can I touch it."I didn't userly let anyone touch my book but i didn't wan't to argue, it was the week of May 9th, the week that... Never mind.

"Yeah whatever go on touch it." He grabbed the book and flicked to the page I had put a book mark in, the page I didn't want him to see. I went to snatch it out of his hand but he stood up and lifted it above his head, I stood to grab it but i couldn't reach, Damn my shortness.

"Hey what's this page?" he asked, giving me the book. I looked down and tears rolled down my cheeks, the writing on the page was smudged from old tears. I wrote it when I was seven.

Austin's POV

May 10th 2003

Dear Journal,

Daddy gave up yesterday, I asked him not to go but he did, he was really sad and he said he'd always love me, so I wrote this song for him, It's about me but I wrote it in the 3rd person.

Ally walked over to the desk and pulled out her laptop, "This is me singing it when I was 7 at the school talent show," I nodded

She pressed play on a video of a little girl with shiny brown locks standing on a stage with a microphone the little girl looked younger, maybe five or six, but Ally told me she's always been short. I had the song book on my lap, reading the lyrics as the little girl sang them,

Daddy's little girl

"He drops his suitcase by the door, She knows her Daddy won't be back anymore, She drags her feet across the floor, Trying to hold back time to keep him holding on and she says...

Daddy, Daddy don't leave, I'll do anything to keep you, right here with me, can't you see how much I need you,

Daddy, Daddy don't leave, Mommy's saying things she don't mean, she don't know what she's talking about, Can somebody here me out?

Father, listen Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go, Father, save him, I will do anything in return, I'll clean my room, try hard at school, I'll be good I promise you, Father, Father I pray to yo-ou.

Now she hasn't slept in weeks, she don't wanna close her eyes 'cause she's scared that he'll leave, They've tried just about everything, but it's getting harder now, for him to breathe and she say's,

Daddy, Daddy don't leave, I'll do anything to keep you, right here with me, can't you see how much I need you,

Daddy, Daddy don't leave, The doctors are saying things they don't mean, they don't know what they're talking about, Can somebody here me ou-u-u-t?

Father, listen Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go, Father, save him, I will do anything in return, I'll clean my room, try hard at school, I'll be good I promise you, Father, Father I pray to you.

Please don't let him go, I'm begging you so, let him open his eyes, need a little more time, to tell him that I love him more, than anything in the world, it's daddy's little girl.

Father, listen Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go, Father, save him, I will do anything in return, I'll clean my room, try hard at school, I'll be good I promise you, Father, Father I pray to you.

She was Daddy's little girl, Mmmmmmm Oh.

By the end of the video the young Ally was crying on the floor, Screaming "Daddy, Daddy I want Daddy" then a women (I'm guessing her mom) came on and hugged her and picked her up and carried her off stage. I turned to Ally, She was crying silently, "Oh my God, Ally, I-I didn't know I'm so sorry," I leaned and gave her a hug.

"That's how I got stage fright, every time I go on stage I remember my dad, ever since I-I was 5 I had performed in the school talent show, he loved Mu-Music, And now when I go on stage I think of that moment and I-I I know he wont be there and he never will, that's why." She mumbled into my shirt, which was now damp with tears, I didn't mind though.

I raised her chin from my chest, we looked into each other's eyes for a moment before locking lips, we kissed for several seconds before us both having to come up for air. "No matter what happens I'll always be here Ally, always." We kissed again, and both fell asleep in each others embrace.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Wakeing and Worries

Ally's POV

I woke to find me and Austin on the floor cuddled together covered in a blanket I looked over at Austin and realised he wasn't wearing a shirt I then realised I was wearing nothing as well, and then it all came flooding back.

Flashback (Ally's POV)

We both woke up after maybe an hour of sleep we kissed again and again, it wasn't long until Austin's shirt came off along with mine, and soon we were both in only our underwear, Austin unclipped my bra and slid it down my arms, "Ally I love you" he whispered.

End flashback

Oh no I thought, I slowly lifted the blanket off me and grabbed my bra and underwear, i put them on and slid my shirt on, it had the logo of my favourite band Led Zeppelin on it, next I pulled on my jeans and some gladiator sandals, next I went to check my hair in the mirror, it was a total mess I'll just put my hood up, I thought, when I came out of the bathroom Austin was sitting there in his pants, with a smirk on his face he pointed at my hair, "Bed Hair" he laughed I went over and started beating him with a pillow, "Okay, okay I'm sorry, and why are you dressed it's only," he looked at his watch ",Quarter to twelve"

"What ever" I decided I'd put my hair in a messy bun.

2 months later

I've just got out the shower it's 8:03 on a Tuesday morning, I'm sitting in the living room, wearing some denim shorts and a vest top with cherries on it, I was also wearing flip flops, it was a really hot day outside. I was downstairs in the living room watching WWE RAW that I'd recorded, I know I'm supposed to be a good sweet girl but I love WWE my mom does to, but she's not out of bed yet. Then my phone rang it was Austin, oh yeah we're dating now,

"Hi Austin"

"Hey babe, what are you doing?"

"Not much, just waiting for my mom to wake up, I'm watching RAW downstairs"

"Cool I'm comin round, It hasn't recorded here and I there's nothing I like more than seeing your beautiful face first thing in the morning."

Awwww he's so cute. Oh how I love him.

It's been an hour and RAW's almost finished me and Austin are sitting on the sofa eating strawberries and chocolate ice cream. When suddenly I felt like I was gonna throw up, uh oh, I got up and ran to the downstairs toilet.

Austin's POV

That's strange one minute me and Ally are giggling watching RAW and the next thing Ally runs to the bathroom, holding her mouth. I got up and walked to the bathroom to see Ally throwing up into the toilet; I ran over to her and held her hair back until she was finished,

"Sorry" she said. What's she sorry for?

"Don't worry about it tell ya what you go upstairs and lye down and I'll be back later okay?"

"Kay" she replied and slowly walked up the stairs to her room, I turned off the TV and walked back to my house I hope she's okay I thought.

Ally's POV

Oh My God I feel like crap. I've puked like 10 times in the last 5 minutes, I wonder why. Oh no.

I turned my iPod down I had Flo Rida whistle on really loud; I grabbed my phone and called Trish.

"Hi Ally,"

"Umm hi Trish"

"Ally are you okay?"

"Not really, I feel like crap."

"Why?"

"Come round and I'll tell you oh and could you bring a ummm Pregnancy test." Then I hung up.

Oh please don't be what I think.

AN: I know it's pretty short. If your confused in the last chapter when they fell asleep they woke up after an hour and did it. I just didn't write it.


	3. Finding and Fears

**Trish POV**

"Hey Ally, I'm here," I said walking through the door, as Ally ran down the stairs,

"Did you get it?" Ally asked me, I really wanted to know who she did it with,

"Yes but before you get it you have to tell me who and when," she grabbed my hand and took me to her room, we sat on the bed and then she said,

"Ya know a couple of months ago I was up in the practise room, with Austin and I was sad about my dad?" where was this going?

"Yes,"

"well Austin was comforting me and we did it." What?

"Did what?"

"_IT_ the big _IT. _The _IT_ that starts with _s_ and ends with _x_, that's kinda how we got together." OH MY GOD Austin and Ally had sex, oh no she's crying. I pulled here into a hug.

"Ally, come here don't worry about it, here go, uhh, check." She pulled out of my embrace and wiped her eyes.

"Okay." She took the paper bag and walked to the bathroom.

**Ally's POV**

I'm so scared what am I gonna do if I am pregnant I'm only 16. I had been sat here for ten minutes DING the timer went off I slowly walked over to the counter, I picked up the stick, I opened my eyes and looked down, POSITIVE, oh my god, I put my hands to my stomach and tears rolled down my cheeks, I walked back into my room.

Trish looked up at me "I'm i-in s-so much trou-trouble Trish wha-what am I go-going to do?" I sobbed. Trish ran over and gave me a hug.

"I'll call Austin" she said, I nodded and she grabbed my phone and dialled his number

(Phone call **Austin=Bold** _Trish=Italic_ Dez [in background] = normal.)

**Oh hi Ally,**

_Austin it's me, Trish_

**Oh hey Trish, why are you calling me off Ally's phone?**

_Just come over, please its important; I'm at Ally's house._

**Okay, wait is Ally okay?**

_She's... uhh... fine well just come over._

**Kay, Dez we're gonna have to finish the game another day, I gotta go see Ally.**

But man you see her like everyday of the week.

**Well it's important. Trish I'll be there as soon as possible.**

_Okay hurry up._

(End of phone call.)

I looked over to Trish "He'll be here ASAP"

"Kay" I said sadly.

About ten minutes later Austin walked through the door, "Good luck" Trish said to me before walking downstairs. Austin walked over and sat next to me, "Why good luck?" he asked.

"Austin I need to tell you something,"

"Okay, oh how are you by the way do you feel better?"

"Yeah those 2 hours of rest was great, but this is important. Sit down."

"I am." He said I turned red.

"Oh" I said getting redder by the minute.

"What do you wanna tell me?" He asked agitated, Should I tell him it could ruin his chances in the music business? Yes I can't do this alone.

"First you've gotta swear you wont leave me."

"Alicia Marie Dawson, I would never leave you, never, now what do you wanna tell me?" Okay Ally, do it now.

"I'm Pregnant, with your baby," He was silent he didn't even blink, "Austin, Austin please say something." He turned his head to me.

"I've gotta think about this it- it's a scary thing to find out." What? Tears ran down my checks, I stood up and yelled loudly,

"SCARY THING TO FIND OUT? I'M THE ONE THAT'S GONNA BE JUDGED FOR BEING PREGNANT PEOPLE ARE GONNA THINK I'M A SLUT, WHAT DO YOU MEEN SCARED? YOU THINK I WASN'T SCARED WHEN I FOUND OUT?" my voice became quite and croaky "And besides I know you wanna be famous so you don't have to be there for me, you can go. I mean it." I looked at him; he had sadness in his eyes.

"Ally I'd never leave you. Forget about being famous, all I want is you and this baby" He pulled me into a tight hug. I began to cry, again. "How far?" He asked.

"A couple of months." I replied. He nodded and smiled. "Why are you smiling?" I asked.

He laughed.

"Ally, we're gonna be parents. This is like your dream, I've seen the list of names in your room." I smiled; I guess this was pretty cool.

**The next day**

**Austin's POV**

Me and Ally entered Sonic Boom hand in hand, about to tell her mom. "Mom, can I talk to you? Please" Ally asked the women behind the counter, she looked exactly like the women that carried Ally off the stage in the video. She came over and sat with us.

"Hello Austin are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine Mrs Dawson." I replied.

"What do you want to tell me, Alicia?" She asked turning to Ally.

"Uhh, well, um, Mom, I'm, err, Pregnant." Ally said. Her mom didn't look to ticked off.

She turned to me "Yours?" She caught me by surprise.

"What? Oh uhh yeah kinda, I mean yes Mrs Dawson." Great work Austin, kinda?

"Good," She said.

"What?" Me and Ally asked at the same time.

"You're such a nice boy, Austin, I wouldn't want my grandchild any other way." she smiled.

"So you're okay with it?" Ally asked her mom.

"Course I am hunny."

Three months later

**Ally's POV**

"So let's think of names we've only got four months." Austin said.

"Okay what are your four favourite boy's names?" I asked.

"Um probably: Brian, Andy, Daniel and Jason. What are yours?" he said.

"They are: John, Zack, Oscar and Leon. What about Girls?"

"Girls? Oh okay then: Ellyn, Hollie, Alinessa and Toni. You?"

"Amelia, Sadie, Freya and Melody." I've had my heart set on those name's ever since I was seven.

"so which for a girl and which for a boy?" Austin asked me.

"How about..."

**AN: Since I've created a new account the baby name voting is CLOSED!**


	4. Ultrasound and Umaymah

AN: hey guys hurry up and get your vote in, uncase you've forgotten what the names are for a girl they're: Melody, Freya, Ellyn, Hollie, Alinessa, Toni, Amelia and Sadie. Boy's names are: Brian, Andy, Daniel, Jason, John, Zack, Oscar and Leon. Thanks for all the reviews guys!

Austin POV.

"All I'm saying, is a kangaroo crossed with a penguin would make an awesome pet!" Dez stated.

"No, it wouldn't Dez, god you're crazy," I replied walking into Ally's house, Ally was standing by the stairs, Trish was talking to her baby bump which was clear now that she was six months along,

"Hello baby, hello your gonna be the cutest wittle baby ever." She cooed to the bump.

"Trish you're making us both look like idiots," I heard their conversation and left Dez

"Hey Trish, Hey Babes," I walked over to the girls and kissed Ally on the lips, "you ready to go?" I asked her, we were going to a doctor's appointment for an ultrasound today.

"Almost, I just need to go get changed."

"Kay, be quick." She nodded while walking off.

Ally POV

I walked slowly up the stairs and headed towards my room, I grabbed a long sleeved, dark pink maternity shirt which has purple flowers on it and some maternity jeans, and I grabbed my rainbow pumps, I then grabbed my bag and walked back out.

"You ready?" Austin asked as I climbed into the car. I nodded and he drove off.

At the Hospital

Austin POV

We walked up to the desk and Ally signed in and we took a seat. "Shall we find out the sex or not?" she asked, I thought for a second,

"Erm, Shall we, because we're gonna have to decorate aren't we?" I replied Ally nodded, soon the nurse called us in.

The nurse had her hair covered by a scarf, "Hello," we smiled and Ally sat on the bed.

"This gel will be a bit cold," Ally lifted her shirt and giggled when the gel touched her stomach "So Umaymah will we be finding out the sex today?" Ally nodded.

"Uhh, my name's Ally,"

"No, No Umaymah is a girls name from my origin, Muslim, it means young mother,"

"Oh okay." Ally replied a bit frustrated, "Could you just tell us if we're having a girl or boy please?" she was getting annoyed, the hormones.

"Okay well, you are having a girl," That was all that she had to say my heart was filled with love and excitement me and Ally are gonna have a baby girl.

Ally POV

"Austin, can you believe it? We're having a little girl," I grinned, Austin looked like he was just about to answer but the nurse spoke again,

"Well you two are gonna have your work cut out," We looked at her confused,

"What do you mean?" Austin asked

"Well with a boy and a girl there's gonna be a lot of arguing," OH MY GOD

"You mean..?" The nurse nodded "Oh My God that's so, like, totally awesome!" Austin still looked confused,

"Wait, Wait, Wait I'm confused you said we're having a girl, and it's not like we already have a son, so what are you talking about. And why is it 'Totally awesome'?" I shook my head at him,

"Austin you idiot, we're having twins!" I said as Austin screamed, (very girl like,)

"Twins no way! You mean like, Twins, oh my god"

Back at Sonic Boom

My mom stood behind the counter, "Hey Alicia, Austin how did it go?"

"Great mom, do you wanna know what we're having?" I smiled at Austin who put his arm around my shoulders.

"Err, yes, duh, what is it?"

Austin answered "A girl and a boy" mom screamed with joy,

"Twins, oh that's so great congratulations guys" she hugged me and then Austin she had tears in her eyes.

Mom walked off and Trish and Dez walked over, "what you havin'?" Trish asked excitedly,

"Twins, a girl and a boy" Trish squealed and hugged me and then Austin,

"You better be careful , you don't want ince-" Dez said we all looked at him.

"DEZ!" We all yelled cutting him off.

"Sorry"

AN: I hope that didn't suck so there you are A BOY AND A GIRL! Remember voting is still open until 5th September (NO ITS NOT) Sorry about the bit at the end it just popped in my head. So review.


	5. Morgan Lee and Maddy Butler

Morgan Lee and Maddy Butler

AN: OH MY GOSH I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY! I am so sorry about the late update . OMG THE CRAZYEST THING HAPPENEND YESTERDAY MORNING. ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY ;)

Characters:

Maddy Butler: Wavy blonde-waist long hair, green eyes, bitch and second biggest slut of the school.

Natalie Leggot: Shoulder length frizzy- fair hair, blue eyes, Maddy's best friend and biggest slut of the school

Robin Taylor: straight brunette hair, with blue eyes, top girl under Natalie.

Georgina Gray: short brown hair that goes a bit further than the ears, and grey eyes.

Felicity Balow: frizzy grey hair very ugly, grey eyes, walks like she has a spoon stuck up her butt.

Annabelle Lawsom: blonde hair, blue eyes, small, annoying.

Meredith Polty: black hair, brown eyes, flat nose

Leah Kajazzel(pronounced cu- jazz- ull): long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, disgusting.

And=== Morgan Lee: small, cute red head with freckles, quite, likes books, good friends with Ally.

WARNING SWEARING

Austin pov

Me and Ally walked into school on Monday, it was Ally's last week because she was leaving to go on maternity on Friday, a few of the students came up and asked how we were, and if they can touch the bump, and what we're having. We didn't care, Ally was laughing so she was having fun, so i was happy too, that is until the bitch of the school and her posse walked over.

"Why are you all making such a big deal over this whore?!" A girl with green eyes and waist long, wavy blonde hair asked, Maddy Butler. Her posse of 7 other girls behind her, Maddy was almost the biggest slag of the school, she's second under her right-hand-girl Natalie Leggot, who hangs around and has sleep overs with all the boys. All eight stood around giving Ally horrible looks.

Leah Kajazzel stepped forward, "How do you know it's yours Austin? She's probably slept with all the boys in this school." All eight laughed, because of the teasing and her hormones Ally began to cry, she slid down the wall and sat on the floor crying, while me and Trish comforted her, Ally's friend from book club, Morgan, stepped forward. Morgan was small and cute she's quite and keeps to her self.

"You're all a load of insensitive bitches you know that right? And I can sum each of you up in one word, Maddy – Bitch, Natalie – Slag, Robin – spoiled brat, Georgina – dumb, Felicity – what the fuck is with your walking?, Annabelle – annoying, Meredith – Ugly, and Leah- freak." The eight girls stood there gob-smacked, along with the rest of the school.

"C'mon girls, lets go." Maddy said as she turned on her 4 inch heel's and left with the others following.

"Wow, Morgan that was crazy, I mean oh my god, how did.." I began but Morgan cut me off.

"It was nothing, just she doesn't have the right to do that, she hardly knows Ally, and besides you know her older sister, Lizzie? She's only 18 and she's pregnant, she was getting all the attention because she's gonna have a nephew, but now that Ally's pregnant and you two are having twins, the attention has been taken off her and put onto you. Maddy thinks she can do anything she wants when ever she wants. Her whole family are slutty, stuck up bitches, her older sister Lizzie her 14 year old younger sister Angie, her mom Destiny, and back in the day her gran Polly. Anyway how's Ally?"

I helped Ally up and answered Morgan's question. "She's fine." Ally let go of my arm and everyone crowded round us again.

Ally's POV

As I let go of Austin's arm everyone crowded round me again, I began to feel dizzy, and my knees gave way as I hit the floor I heard people yelling and "Call an ambulance," "Are you okay?" "Ally can you here me?" and that's when everything went dark.

I woke up in an eerily quiet room, as I opened my eyes everything was bright, as my eyes adjusted to the light I sat up and looked around, where am I? The walls were white as well as the roof and bed sheets, then I heard a quiet beep, beep, beep, beep. Oh I'm in a hospital. I heard the door open and Austin walked in holding a huge teddy bear.

"Hey baby, you're awake, how are you?" he asked I smiled and shrugged taking the teddy.

"Just peachy, thanks." I smiled then my face turned serious, "Are the baby's alright?" I asked.

Austin opened his mouth to answer but the doctor walked in and answered for him, "Both you and your baby's are fine, however I would like to keep you in over night for observation." I looked at him confused.

"Uhhh" I wondered out loud.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm doctor Coleman, you can call me Harry. I'm your doctor it's nice to meet you Ally." He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"erm, hi. Um do you know if I could get a new midwife I really don't like the one I've got at the moment."

"Of course, I'll go do it now." As Harry left Austin sat on the bed.

"You scared me." He said stroking my hair.

"Sorry, do they know why I fainted?" I wondered.

"They said it was because your stressed and worn out, so your going on maternity now, not on Friday." He took his hand off my head because it was starting to annoy me.

"Okay." Austin leaned down to my 7 month belly.

"Hello, this is your daddy, I hope you guys are having fun and giggling in there, because your plan to give me a heart attack worked, you two hear me?" I laughed as he told the twins off. That's when Harry walked back in a women maybe in her early twenties behind him, she was really pretty and looked kind, she had light brown hair tied back into a high ponytail.

"Hello again Ally, this is your new midwife, nurse Abbey Clarke, she's from England." Harry smiled as Abbey stepped forward.

"Hello Ally, I'm Abbey," she smiled and shook my hand. She didn't sound posh just English.

"Hi Abbey, this is my boyfriend Austin." She shook Austin's hand

"Hey," she smiled

"Hi," he replied

"So what are you having Ally?" She asked sitting on the bed, I had started to like her already.

"Twins one girl, one boy." Ally smiled.

"Got any names?"

"We've already decided, but no one's aloud to know until they're born. Not meaning to be rude but how old are you?"

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm 18." Abbey smiled

"18 it's a bit young isn't it?" I asked

"Well I had to deliver my little sister Lottie when I was 12, and then when I was 14 I delivered Summer, my other little sister. I started in January last year. Do you have any siblings Ally?" she asked me and I shook my head.

"No, do you have any others?" she smiled and nodded.

"Yep, there's Summer who's 4, Lottie who's 6 and Louise who's 11."

"Oh, so how did I faint, I mean Austin told me I was worn out and stressed, but all I remember is people calling, slut and whore." I lowered my head, and tears fell. Abbey pushed my chin up.

"Ally don't cry, your not a slut, you know I had twins two years ago when I was your age." I smiled, as I was happy I found someone I could relate to.

"What did you have?"

"A boy and a girl, like you."

"What did you call them?"

"William James and Tabitha Rose. Will and Tabby for short." I smiled and Abbey stood up. "Sorry I have to go I have an ultrasound to do. She excited the room and I smiled. I liked Abbey.

Austin walked back in, "Where were you?" I asked.

"Went to get a drink. So do you like her?" he asked.

"Yep." I replied and he planted a kiss on my lips.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

AN: So there you go kind of a filler ONE MORE CHAPTER THEN THE TWINS ARE BORN! So I hope you enjoyed this took up 4 pages on word, 1,410 words! Wow Bye don't forget to vote on baby names voting closes on the 5th


	6. Daddy and DIY

Daddy and DIY

AN: Hey :-) Wow so Ally's 8 months now! Last chapter before the birth of the twins NOW REMEMBER VOTE NOW EVEN IF YOU ALREADY HAVE VOTE AGAIN! IT COULD MAKE A DIFFERENCE! So this is a filler, pretty short. Hope u enjoy Now if u cant remember what the names are go back to Dates & Reminders

Enjoy :)

Austin POV

I stood on a step ladder in the spare room, next to Ally's room in Ally's house; I was getting the nursery ready for the twins. I took a hammer and pulled it back ready to hit the nail I was holding, "Don't even think about using that hammer." I screamed and dropped the hammer as I fell off the ladder; luckily I landed on a soft mat. As I landed my head snapped back and my eyes landed on Ally who stood in the doorway laughing, her right hand on her huge bump, eight months, I couldn't believe that in one month I'll be a dad, but right now I was in pain so I didn't really care. "You scream like a girl." Ally laughed. I stood up, much to my backs dismay.

"You would too if you fell off a 5 foot ladder." I groaned, while Ally rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, you were only like 3 foot up," she giggled.

"Why can't I use the hammer?" I asked frustrated.

"Because you'll break something," I rolled my eyes and flipped my hair.

"Oh, like anyone with great hair like this can't use a hammer." Ally laughed as I retook my spot on the ladder. "What?"

"That's the same thing you said about opening a broken window, and then you, uhh, smashed it and fell out."

"One time. ONE TIME!" Ally rolled her eyes and put her finger to her mouth.

"Shhhh, these two haven't kicked all day. I think they're sleeping." Her smile turned into pain as her hands flew to her stomach "And you woke them up, now it feels like they're having a break dancing competition in my belly, ow. Anyway your just lucky that the window was the one for the kitchen." I've gotta admit I am glad it was a window on the bottom floor and that i landed on grass. I stuck my tongue out and Ally picked up the phone I put the hammer down.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Calling a professional."

"Why?"

"Because we need one."

"Listen, Ally, go downstairs, watch TV, eat ice cream and relax. I'll start on the cribs and do the shelves and pictures later." I guided her out the room and down the stairs.

Ally POV

Something's gonna happen. It always does. Austin says he can do anything, gets me out the way and it always ends with me saying 'I told you so'

I sat on the couch watching St Trinians 2 and eating cookie dough ice cream. My cravings are really bad. But my hormones aren't, I'm not one of those girls who keeps yelling I look like a hippo, or I'm as big as a house. I know that this size is normal, and that my twins are fine and healthy, that's all I care about. I'm pulled away from my thoughts as I hear a loud crunch, bang and ahhh, ow. I used the armrests to pull myself up and waddle towards the stairs.

As I walk into the soon to be nursery I cant help but let out a giggle. Austin is lying under a load of wood and dry paint and is groaning in pain. "I'm calling a professional." I say dialling the number.

"That's probably a good idea." Austin said as he pushed the wood off of him.

1 hour later.

Me and Austin sat on the couch eating ice cream. I was giggling on the phone with Trish and Austin is FaceTimeing Dez. The doorbell rung and My mom answered the door. "Alicia, Austin. The guy for the nursery is here." I smiled and Austin helped me up. A man with blonde spiky hair stood at the door, he stuck out his hand .

"Hello, I'm Joseph, or Joe."

"Hi, I'm Ally. And that lump over there is Austin." Austin waved while I shook Joe's hand. I led him up the stairs and too the soon to be nursery.

"So how do you want it to look?" He asked.

"Well, it's for twins, one boy, one girl. If you could pretty much do everything it'd be cool, I hope its not too much to ask. We can pay extra if you want."

He smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry. You go downstairs this'll take a long time."

"Okay one thing." I whispered the baby names in his ear. "Could you put those names on the wall?"

"Yep."

After I let Joe out I went straight to bed, along with Austin. Mom had padlocked the nursery door so me and Austin couldn't see it. We were told we weren't aloud to see until the twins are born. It must look good considering it took 11 hours. He had started at 11 am and finished 10 minutes ago which was 5 to ten. We payed him a $20 tip for staying so late so all together it cost 70 dollars. But I'm sure it's worth it.

AN: OMG I cant belive I'm still awake writing this at 11:30 pm so its short. NEXT CHAPTER THE TWINS ARE BORN! HURRY YOU HAVE 6 DAYS TO VOTE REMEMBER GO TO DATES & REMINDERS IF YOU CANT REMEMBER THE NAMES. Ok well I'm tired so I'm gonna go to sleep.


	7. Babies and Becoming

Ally woke up in the middle of the night (3 am really) she was wet, her back hurt her stomach hurt she felt the sheet and it was also wet. She began to shake Austin "Austin, Austin wake up." he sat up stretching and yawning,

"What is it babe?" he asked in a yawn. Pain shot through her body and she bent over and grabbed her belly, "Why is the bed we- Oh god your having the baby's aren't you?" she nodded while breathing through the contraction. "Okay just don't panic."

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"YOUR THE ONE WHO'S PANICKING!" Ally yelled as Austin jumped out of bed. He ran to the phone and dialled 911

"Hello?, yes my girlfriends pregnant and her water just broke, yeah, yeah she asked for some painkillers earlier cuz she had a back ache. Yeah, okay..." Austin continued to speak to the person on the other end of the phone.

"The ambulance is on its way." he said once he had finished talking to the guy.

1 hour later (Ally's POV)

One hour ago my water broke, now I'm sitting in bed at the hospital, squeezing the life outta Austin's hand every time a contraction hits. "Owwwwwwwww." I moaned feeling the pain, I couldn't believe it, I was only 5 cm dilated. I frowned once the contraction had passed, I looked Austin in the eyes, he was scared, scared for me, scared for the children, I tried to feel sympathy but it's kinda hard when all I can feel is a load of pain. He looked at me and saw me staring at him, he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, "I can't do this." I whispered to him he lent over and kissed my lips, it was relaxing, until he swallowed my scream.

7am (Austin's POV)

Ally's sleeping now, thank god. She was in so much pain, apparently it's just gonna get worse, I'm really tired but I don't wanna go to sleep, Ally's mom, Trish and Dez all got here an hour ago. Dez was told to stay in the waiting room because he was being immature and dangerously stupid, Even Ally laughed at that. Trish and Ally's mom keep telling me to get some sleep, but I cant, not when Ally could wake up at any minute, and be in loads of pain.

I was pulled away from my thoughts from a groan, I looked down to see Ally groaning holding her belly eyes wide open. Ally's mom looked at me, a look that said 'can I have some time alone with my daughter.' I nodded and left.

(Ally's mom POV I've decided to call her Eliza so if it ever says Eliza POV the it's Ally's mom.)

I sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair, "How long have you been in labour?" I asked softly.

"I've had cramps and back ache since this time yesterday but my water broke 4 hours ago." she said her voice cracking at the end, as tears rolled down her face, I remember giving birth to Ally, it was hard but I was 23 I can't imagine doing it at 16. Ally groaned again I stood up and sat back in my chair as Trish sat on the bed.

(Trish POV)

"Don't worry Alls I know you can do this." I said to Ally as a contraction came again I think it was harder than the last one because she let out a small squeal with it.

"Don't worry it's gone." she smiled. "So anything happen at school while I wasn't there?" I smiled, blushed and shook my head. "Yes it did! What?" I looked back up.

"Fabian asked me out." I said as Ally let out another squeal this time with excitement.

"No way! As in Hot exchange student from Australia Fabian?" I nodded and she squealed again as did I. Her smile turned into pain again not soon after.

"Are you sure you only 7cm cause your contractions are really close together they're like two minutes apart?" She nodded.

"Yeah, 'cause Abbey was running a bit late another doctor did it, she's here now though. But I think the doctor is wrong 'cause they're really inten- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" her sentence turned into a scream and she squeezed my hand super hard.

"I'll get Austin and Abbey." she said.

(Ally POV)

That wasn't a contraction it felt like a burning pain around my vaginal area. My mom had left while me and Trish were talking and Trish had just left to get Abbey and Austin. I put my hand under the cover and felt down there. There was something furry. "Oh no." just as I said that Abbey walked in, Austin behind.

"What?" he asked standing next to me and grabbing my hand. Abbey took the blanket off me and spread my legs apart.

"I think-"

"The heads crowning, okay Ally, listen okay I need you to give me a real big push, squeeze Austin's hand while you push ok?" Abbey said in her English accent, I nodded now breathing very fast, the pain was Un bearable. "One two three push." I lowered my head and gave a really big push, Austin was stroking my hair while I killed his hand, once Abbey has gotten to the count of ten 3 more nurses and 2 doctors were in the room.

(No1 POV)

Ally raised her chin from her chest, and screamed, "C'mon baby, do it for our twins, do it for our babies." Austin whispered in her ear while she squeezed his hand.

"Push again Ally," Abbey said and Ally pushed with all her might the baby's head moved a little every second, Abbey looked up and saw Ally getting tired. "C'mon ally the head is almost out." Ally nodded and continued to push. The head began to move out more and more then it popped out. Ally threw her head back as Austin said "Well done, baby the heads out you just need to push out the body." Ally just continued to cry, sweat and breath heavily.

"That's right Ally, right back at it ok? PUSH." Ally threw her head forward and pushed with all her might.

After around fifteen minutes of screaming, pushing, yelling and somewhere in all that Austin's hand snapping a cry filled the air, the first baby, a baby girl was born. Ally smiled as Austin kissed her "You did it baby." He said.

"Still got another one to deliver." She sighed.

"Don't worry Ally, this one will be much easier, I know from experience, and congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl." Abbey smiled as their little girl got cleaned.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you're never leave us and that she'll always be your little girl." Austin bent over and kissed her

"Always." he answered, before she could reply or smile she screamed.

"Okay come on Ally let's go, this'll be easier." Abbey said as Ally began to push. After 10 minutes the baby was almost out. "One more push Ally." Abbey smiled

"One more push babe," Austin repeated.

"I'M NOT DEAF!" Ally screamed while pushing, now holding Austin's other hand, as the one she had broke was now in a bandage. She pushed one more time and the baby slipped out of her and into the world. Ally lay her head back and breathed Austin stroked her hair muttering things like "Well done" and "I'm so proud of you." then Ally thought for a minute.

"Why isn't he crying? Austin what's going on?" she asked frantically. She heard one of the nurses mutter something, one word that every new parent dreads, "Stillborn."

"WHAT?" Ally screamed. Austin had tears running down his face as well as Ally.

"Austin, Ally we're very sorry but I'm afraid your son is stillborn. Would you like to hold and have a look at him before we take him away?" Ally nodded now crying he eyes out. They handed Ally the tiny lifeless body she touched his chest, "Please wake up baby, Mommy and Daddy really want you too, please and your sister want someone to talk too." She whispered to the tiny still, Un-breathing baby boy. Then he started to squirm in her arms and he began to cry, "Austin, he- he's alive." Abbey looked over.

"What?" Austin asked smiling as the baby continued to cry.

"It's a miracle, A mothers touch." Abbey said. She took the baby boy and began to clean him off.

1 hour later (Still no1s POV)

Ally now sat up in bed a blue blanket in one arm and a pink blanket in the other Austin sat on the chair next to the bed there was a knock and then the door opened, in walked Eliza (Allys Mom), Trish, Dez and Morgan. Trish had rang Morgan in the hall about half an hour before they were born. "Hi." Eliza smiled walking over by the bed,

"Awww, they're so cute ." Trish said.

"And tiny" Dez added

"They're baby's what do you expect?" Trish replied

Morgan shut them up by asking "what are they called?"

Ally cleared her throat "Everyone please meet Melody Amanda Moon and Zack Andrew Moon." she smiled they all awed. Melody had a cross between blonde and brunette hair, and light brown eyes, she had Austin's nose but Ally's mouth and face structure. Zack had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and Ally's nose but Austin's mouth and face structure. They may only be 16 but they're a family, a beautiful family.

**AN: So what do ya think I wrote this on my iPod from 10 pm to 12 am so it better be good so Melody and Zack won.**

**I'll tell u the results**

**Melody-24**

**Freya-2**

**Alinessa-3**

**Ellyn-0**

**Toni-1**

**Sadie-1**

**Amelia-8**

**Hollie-2**

**Zack-9**

**Jason-8**

**John-5**

**Daniel-4**

**Brian-3**

**Leon-1**

**Andy-6**

**Oscar-5**

**There are the results (theres no point checking the comments cuz I got some PM's with a vote in :D) I'll update soon :)**


	8. Home and Happy

**AN: HEY! I had 2 create a new account sorry :( I bet u thought this story was over well this is the last chap I'm afraid! Oh no don't be sad I might just write a sequel, I'm not sure though I'll put a poll up on my account. **

Austin POV

Ally is coming home with the twins in an hour! I can't wait, it's been 3 weeks since they were born and I am SO excited. Nobody has seen the nursery yet except Ally's mom so I can't wait. I'm going up there now actually.

As I walked up the stairs I couldn't stop smiling, thee was a big banner up saying, 'Welcome home to your home Melody Amanda and Zack Andrew!' It was really cute, there were balloons everywhere as well along with banners saying 'New baby' and 'Baby boy' and 'Baby Girl'. Ally was going to love it.

As I walked towards the door I saw that Eliza had took the padlock off and replaced it with a pink bow. As I opened the door my ears were joined by a smile.

The room had 6 walls and it was quite big. The one with the window was blue and had a painted sun beaming down from a corner it also had clouds on it, and there were two walls on either side of the window wall. Two of them was baby blue and one was a baby green. On the green wall 'Zack' was written in white and it had a white crib with blue and white bed covers. There was also a shelf with various male baby toys and a white wardrobe with blue Teddy's on top. On the other side of the window the walls are baby pink and a sandy yellow. On the yellow wall 'Melody' is written in white. There is also a white crib with purple and white covers. Just like the opposite side of the room there was a white wardrobe and shelf except there are female baby toys and Teddy's.

I looked around and kept smiling. The floor was a light wood but it had a big fluffy caterpillar rug. I quickly checked the time on my watch and saw that I had to go pick Ally up from the hospital. So I ran downstairs and hopped in the car.

Nobody's POV

The car pulled up on the drive and Austin got out first, then Ally got out an reached into the back of the car. Each of the new parents grabbed a baby carrier which held a sleeping baby. Ally was carrying the small little girl, Melody Amanda while Austin carried the little boy, Zack Andrew.

Ally loved the room, they placed the two baby's in their cribs and pulled the door too. Ally sat down on the couch in her bedroom and Austin sat next to her, his arm around her shoulders.

"I love you." He said kissing her lips.

"I love you too." she replied kissing him back.

"I'm so proud of you for bringing them two into the world."

"Aww, Thanks Austin."

"That reminds me," Austin leant over to the coffins table and grabbed a small bag, "Close your eyes." Ally nodded and did as she was told. She felt her hand being taken and held, "Now open them." Ally opened her eyes to see Austin down on one knee In front of her with a diamond ring in a small box, "Alicia Marie Dawson, Will you marry me?" Ally smiled the largest smile ever and tears came to her eyes, she opened her mouth a bit and tears ran down her face,

"Yes." Austin slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up bridal style and spun her round. Once he had stopped spinning they locked lips for 2 minutes. They were going to be a family, Forever.

******AN:So that's the end :( wow this is my first ever fanfic so it will always be special to me. Well if you want there can be a sequel. You will have to vote in reviews and I'll put a poll up on my account.**

******Thank you to all that has reviewed, favourited and followed this story. You're the reason I write. **

******Well Lots of love from **

******Freya **

**xxxx**


End file.
